241st Shadow Hunters
thumb |right | 200px | A flight of 241st fighter bombers. About 'About The Squadron' The 241st Shadow Hunters was one of the longest-running fighter squadrons in the YS community, with it first having been formed on the 22nd of April, 2005. After a long leadership, Vincentweb had resigned as CO on the 8th of May, 2012. The Shadow Hunters was most recently run by Justen Not Relevent, with USCG Helo 1 as XO. However, since Vincentwebs resignation in 2012, the squadron has been very inactive. 'Squadron Objective' The 241st Shadow Hunters are an international fighter squadron whose goal is to support the liberty and well-being of nations around the world, via the suppression of aggressive forces who would otherwise seek to impose their will over others. To achieve this suppression, 241st pilots are trained in air to air and in particular, air to ground combat in a multitude of aircraft types in order to allow pilots to deliver troops in combat zones via helos, take out air defences undetected via low flying fighter bombers and gunships and also destroy key enemy installations via heavy bombers. Pilots are also trained to work under stressful conditions and still take out designated targets. This is done by applying OpFor aircraft during training sorties and also supplying neutral targets which must not be destroyed, but rather photographed and marked. Information 'General Information' The 241st, being the international force it is, utilises aircraft sourced from across the globe. These aircraft are obtained in order to comprise a force of high capabilities and to also give unique advantages to the squadron. Once an aircraft is obtained, it's given the 241st traditional colourings and then updated with modern avionics in order to support the latest air-to-air and air-to-ground weaponry. The 241st is always seeking new and interesting aircraft to add to their fleet, but the selection process is a careful and sometimes slow one. The squadron operates from a fortified base at Porlamar, Venezuela, but also has various other operating bases across the globe. Due to it's good standing with many nations across the globe, the Shadow Hunters often take temporary residency in foreign airbases. For transport, the 241st utilises a light, fuel-cell powered naval aircraft carrier that launches aircraft from two vertically stacked decks. For larger aircraft and stealth insertions, the 241st also operates an airborne aircraft carrier, comprising of helium and vacuum pockets sealed within a zeppelin frame, that supports two large solar arrays, 4 AAA+SAM batteries, 4 electric-powered ducted fans and below the whole structure, a small flight deck and two-level hangar, capable of vertically launching helicopters and also electromagnetically launching B-2, B-1B, F-111 and other bombers. 'History' The 241st squad was created after the collapse of the 47th managed by Raider after a problem of spy (or something like). Manghole decided to make his own squad. He decided the number for the squad that would be the 288th squad less 47th squad and the result was the 241st. Welnio asked to jacn to put a forum for us because with Jacn, Welnio and Manghole they were 3 and they needed 3 to start a new squad, then Manghole was decided by jacn to be the leader after they started to make invitations for all of the old members of the 47th squad and then jacn left them and then the squad started to work like we know, someone leave someone join. And they still make trainings every week. Then Manghole became inactive because of exams, and then he decided to leave 241st. The pilots didn't know who to succeed as the leader. After a moment, Jacn decided that Welnio would be the leader, and Vincentweb the 2IC. Now, people leave, people come, and the 241st still exists. Fleet Fsmaino 2010 01 14 18 45 58 68.png Fsmaino 2007 07 06 18 02 17 46.png Fsmaino 2007 10 16 17 18 42 35.png Fsmaino 2006 05 26 12 22 38 90.png Fsmaino 2006 11 25 20 48 59 06.png Fsmaino 2010 01 14 18 34 13 67.png Fsmaino 2008 08 29 19 36 09 76.png Fsmaino 2006 05 25 10 44 28 06.png External links *'Squadron Website - http://www.yspilots.com/shadowhunters/index.php?page=home' *'Squadron Pack - http://www.yspilots.com/shadowhunters/index.php?page=wicworks' *'Squadron Forum - ' Category:Combat Squads Category:Virtual Groups